Golden Sun: Touch of Love
by Princess Viv
Summary: Oneshot dedicated to Black. Love. What is it? What does it look like? How does it feel? Will Isaac and Mia be able to express it? Spread a bit of love today, in different ways, shapes and sizes. Mud, Flame and Windshippings. Happy Valentine's Day!


_Princess Viv: Happy Valentines Day, everybody. I myself don't have a Valentine, but I do have this little one shot fic… Which I hope will touch all of your hearts. Thank you, and please read and review._

**This fic is my second dedicated fic, and this one is dedicated to my friend, Black Demon567 (Black). I hope you enjoy it, Blacky, and have a great Valentines Day!**

_**Summary: **Loves comes in all shapes and sizes. Love has many meanings and morals. Love comes in different times and places. Love can be seen in your loved ones' eyes and faces…Spread a bit of love today, okay?_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun._**

**

* * *

**

Golden Sun: Touch of Love

_For Black_

_Love from Viv_

* * *

Warm, bright sunlight filtered through a large gap in the curtains, and shone itself onto Jenna's peaceful, asleep face, lighting up the particles of dust floating in the air along the way. 

Jenna shifted slightly, and her expression changed from a serene smile to a wrinkled frown. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her auburn-brown coloured eyes blinked into the sunlight. She groaned softly, and moved her head away.

Jenna leaned forward to the window above the bed, causing the duvet covers to shift and make a quiet whishing noise. She grabbed the red curtain by the hem with her hand, and using some strength, she moved the curtain, diminishing the gap. The stream of warm, tender light shimmied away, shrouding the bedroom in pale grey, letting the blanket of darkness once again fall upon the room.

Jenna smiled a little, let her body relax onto the soft bed, and rested her head on her pillow again, her auburn hair lying in layers around her head. Sighing in happiness, she turned her body towards the other side of the bed, and a smile lit up her face as she was met with spiky flaming orange hair, reddish-brown eyes, and a large grin.

"Morning Garet." Jenna smirked, and kissed her boyfriend on the forehead.

"Morning." Garet yawned, and nuzzled his head again his girlfriend's neck, kissing her sensitive spots. Jenna giggled and moaned with delight at the same time.

"Stop it Garet! Stop teasing me!" Jenna laughed, and jumped out of the bed. She dragged the duvet along with her, since she was naked. "I'm going to have a shower, and then I'm gonna go see my friends."

"Aw, and you're not going to spend today with me?" Garet pouted.

Jenna smiled – she couldn't help it. _"He looks so cute…"_

"I spent all night with you, Garet! What more do you want!" she winked, turned around, and began walking towards the en-suite bathroom. "I need my girl time!"

"Hey Jenna!" Garet called, struggling to keep some of the duvet covering him as his girlfriend dragged it away from the bed.

"Hm?" Jenna turned around, smiling innocently, very aware that she was going to expose Garet if she walked away with the duvet any longer.

"Happy Valentines Day… I love you." Garet smiled lopsidedly.

Jenna's face split into a large smile. Garet's hair was a mess, he wasn't wearing anything, and he was almost falling off the bed, but however clumsy, greedy and lazy he was, she still loved him with all her heart.

"I love you too." She said softly, her eyes filled with sparkling tears.

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Isaac jumped out of bed the minute he had awoken, washed, got changed, and rushed downstairs, jumping each step three at a time. He flew into the dining room with a beam on his face, and a large card in his hand, his blue eyes sparkling. "Morning mum, morning dad."

Dora and Kyle looked up from their breakfast, and smiled simultaneously at their son. "Morning Isaac." Dora replied.

Isaac immediately gave his parents the card that was in his hand, and smiled. "Here, mum, dad. Happy Valentines Day."

The card was white, with the words "To the best parents in the world…" in pink, on the front of it. Dora opened it, curious, and Kyle leaned over her shoulder to see.

Inside was written in the same text and colour:

_"Thank you Mum and Dad for everything you've done for me. You've been there for me in the good and bad times, and you gave me everything I ever wanted. But most of all, you gave me the love no one else can. I want you to know I love you both so much. Happy Valentines Day. Love Isaac."_

Dora sniffed, trying to keep back the tears that were threatening to overflow, and Kyle smiled. For a while, no one spoke. Then Dora stood up and flung her arms around her only son. "Thank you, Isaac." Though no one could see as Dora had buried her face in Isaac's shirt, the emotional tears spilled out of the woman's eyes.

Kyle approached them, and patted Isaac on the back. "Thank you, son."

Isaac embraced his mother, and smiled at his father. He didn't say anything. Instead, he let his parents feel his love by his tight hug, and loving eyes.

* * *

Mia straightened up from leaning over the bed, and sighed. Her back ached a lot, but she tried hard to ignore it. She subconsciously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear using her hand, and licked her lips. 

"Is he okay?" the old woman standing beside the young Mercury adept asked anxiously, her frail hands clasped together tightly.

"Yes, Mrs T." Mia smiled at the old woman. "Your husband will be fine. He just needs some rest, so let him sleep, okay? And tell him to drink this three times a day. He will be all better in a few days." After handing the woman the medicine, she turned her gaze on the sleeping old man lying on the bed, who was breathing slowly, but normally, now. Mia smiled genuinely.

"Thank you so much, Mia. " The old woman thanked gratefully. "I don't know what sort of mess Imil would be in if it wasn't for you, Megan and Justin. Is there anything you'd like? You don't know how obliged and indebted I am to you…"

Mia blushed slightly. "Thank you. But knowing that I can heal the villagers of the town who gave me a home is enough for me. I love Imil with all my heart, and the people here more so…"

The old woman smiled, her face dividing in many wrinkles. And from that one smile, Mia felt her heart lift high; her worries about Valentines Day vanished, and she too smiled.

* * *

Kraden hobbled down the sidewalk slowly, his cane bobbing in front of him as he walked. _"Valentines Day… Another year… How the children grow so fast… And how I am aging, day by day…"_

Suddenly, two young children rushed by, laughing and giggling. It was Garet's younger brother, Aaron, and his friend, Hayli. The two of them were playing a game of tag,but thenAaron accidentally bumped into Kraden as he chased Hayli.

"Oof!" Kraden gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Ow! Whoops, sorry Mr Kraden, sir!" Aaron exclaimed as he picked himself up.

"It's okay, young lad." Kraden smiled at the young boy. "Go along and play now."

Aaron dipped his redhead. "Yes sir. Sorry sir. Thank you sir." With that, the twelve-year-old rushed off after his friend. "I'll get you, Hayli!"

Kraden shook his head, but a small smile was etched across his old face. _"Young children nowadays…"_

Kraden began to cross the road, trying to get to his destination, the park, but suddenly, a horse and cart drove by, and almost ran him over. Luckily, somebody grabbed the old man's hand, and pulled him out of harm's way extrememly quickly.

"Huh?" Kraden turned to see a much taller and younger adult. "Felix?"

Felix smiled at the old man, but didn't say anything. His long brown hair blew sideways in the warm breeze, and he towered over Kraden like a giant.

"Thank you." Kraden dusted himself off. "People nowadays…" he muttered.

"Would you like me to help you across the road?" Felix asked quietly.

"Yes please." Kraden accepted. "Vale keeps getting more industrialised year by year… It's terrible!" He waved his cane around as he complained, almost hitting Felix in the face, but the Venus adept ducked out of the way just in time.

So slowly, Felix accompanied the old man across the road. When they reached the other side safely, Kraden turned to the young adult. "Thank you Felix. I'll see you later… Oh, and happy Valentines Day." Slowly, Kraden shuffled off.

Felix blinked. After a short moment, a rare smile lit the Venus adept's features, and he walked away, his green and brown cape billowing behind him.

* * *

Piers sat in his ship, his head bent at the desk, his hand scribbling furiously. 

_Dear Sapphia,_

_I haven't seen you for years…since I was banished from Lemuria… I probably won't see you for a while too… At the moment, I'm sailing towards a town called "Vale", where I'm meeting up with a few old friends I met in these past few years. I won't be able to see you today (Valentines Day), but I want to tell you how much I love you, and you're still in my heart. I hope you will wait for me, but if not, I wish you all the happiness and luck in your life._

_With love,_

_Piers_

Piers paused, and stared at the short letter, his golden eyes scanning it and scanning it over and over again. Finally, his hand trembling, he marked at the end of the letter:

_xxx_

Slowly, Piers folded up the letter, gently placed it inside an envelope, and sealed it.

_"I'm sorry, Sapphia…"_

Walking onto the deck, heart heavy, Piers spied his pet eagle, Flash. He whistled, and the bird flew onto his outstretched arm, its golden eyes staring intently at its master's face.

"Flash, please get this to Lemuria… Well, please at least try…" he attached the paper onto the eagle's claw tightly, and flung him into the air.

"Be careful. Come back soon…"

With a loud shriek, Flash flew away, and slowly disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

Sheba walked into her garden in Lalivero, and sighed. For the past few years, she had grown all sorts of flowers and trees in her garden, and it was now a wonderful sight. _"It's Valentines Day… I'd better set off soon for Vale…Ivan… I miss you…"_

The Jupiter adept walked over to a wooden bench and sat down, her eyes downcast. Suddenly, there was a blinding purple flash, and seven small wind djinn appeared. Sheba smiled at her friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nuthin'." Haze beamed.

"Uh uh!" Aroma nudged Haze in the stomach firmly.

"We're wondering what's up with _you_, Sheba." Breath spoke up.

"Me?" Sheba blinked. "I'm fine, thanks."

"You really can't lie, you know that?" Whorl sighed in exasperation.

Sheba blushed. "Look guys… I just miss Ivan, that's all… Anyway, today's Valentines Day, and I wanna say how much I love you guys. You've saved my butt many times before. Thanks…"

Gale beamed. "You're welcome."

"And we wanna say how much we love you too, Sheba." Ether replied.

All the djinn flew up and filled Sheba's arms, surprising the young adept. Slowly, a large grin formed on her face. "Thanks guys… Right, who's up for a game of Hide and Seek before we leave for Vale?"

Though the game was childish, the djinn never grew tired of it… Sheba had come to learn this.

Seven high-pitched voices filled the air. "Oo oo! Me!"

* * *

Ivan walked downstairs slowly, all dressed up to travel. He had checked and double-checked everything he was taking, and was finally ready. He planned to stay in Vale for two whole weeks, and his luggage was quite vast… 

Hamma, Ivan's elder sister, entered the room. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face. "Ready to go, Ivan?"

Ivan nodded, and smiled. He shouldered his backpack, and made sure his boots were fastened tightly.

Hamma shook her head. "You're too organised… Like me…" she grinned.

Ivan straightened up, and smiled. "I know."

"So," Hamma spoke, "You'll see Sheba there, _right_?"

Ivan coloured slightly. "Yes Hamma… What are you planning?" he narrowed his eyes. "I would read your mind, but you're too powerful for me to overcome…"

Hamma waved his accusation off with a laugh. "Don't you worry, little brother, I'm not planning anything. Just say hi to Sheba for me, kay?"

"…Okay, fine." Ivan blinked. "Oh, and sis, I love you. Happy Valentines Day."

Hamma smiled. "I love you too."

Ivan went and gave his elder sister a hug. "I'm so I found you… I thought I had no family until I met you…" Ivan's voice was muffled. "To think, how my life would be now if I hadn't met you…"

Hamma stroked her younger brother's blonde head fondly, her eyes a mixture of emotions. To her, he was still "her baby", not the almost seventeen-year old boy he actually was.

"Come on, you'd better get a move on." Hamma separated herself from Ivan, and gripped his shoulders with her hands. Her eyes burned into Ivan's lilac orbs.

_"Be brave Ivan. Just tell her, okay?"_

With that thought, Hamma walked out of the house, her lips upturned slightly. Ivan stood motionless, staring after her. _"Thanks sis… I'll try…"_

* * *

Jenna walked out of the bakery, a large bag of buns inthe paper bag she clutched to her chest. She was munching on one, which happened to be a large chocolate bun. 

"Hm! Delicious!" Jenna mumbled.

She was walking back home, when shecaught sight oftwo poor little children sitting against the wall on the street. One was a girl, who was about six years old. The other was a young boy, around the age of four. Jenna's eyes widened at the state of the children. They were both tattered, and looked in a terrible condition.

Jenna ran up to them, her cloak flying out from behind her. "Are you two alright?" she asked softly.

The girl nodded her head. Though she was dirty, Jenna could make out the mass of chocolate brown curls. The boy, who Jenna assumed was the girl's sibling, had visible green hair, which was too long for him.

"Here." Jenna fished around in her paper bag, and extracted two large buns. "Eat these. After that, come with me, and I'll take you to the orphanage."

The girl looked up, and her hazel eyes stared right into Jenna's auburn brown ones. Jenna was shocked. The pain inside her eyes were so visible, it tore the Mars adept up inside. "Thank you." The girl whispered as she took the buns.

"_I guess Valentines Day isn't so great for everybody after all…" _Jenna thought sadly as she watched the children devour the buns ravenously.

* * *

Isaac exited his house, humming a tune, and in a good mood. He had just had dinner, and the sun was high in the sky. He knew that Mia, Ivan, Sheba and Piers would arrive soon, and he was more than excited… 

" "_Hello Mia, how are you?" No no, that sounds **way **too corny… Hm… "Hi Mia, great to see you again." No, I don't like that one… Or how about: "Hi Mia, long time no see." Oh god, I don't like that one either… What am I supposed to say!"_

Suddenly, Isaac bumped into somebody, and he stepped back from the force. Isaac lookd up and blinked when he saw who it was. "Garet!"

"Isaac!" the Mars adept exclaimed, and enveloped his best friend in a bear hug.

When they separated, Isaac laughed. "Hey buddy, happy Valentines Day."

"You too." Garet beamed. He winked and nudged Isaac. "A certain Mercury adept is coming very soon!"

Isaac hit Garet lightly on the shoulder, his face a picture of faked pain and annoyance. "Garet!"

Garet laughed, and ran off. Isaac, grinning, chased after him. As usual, Isaac was already gaining on Garet – he had always been the better runner.

"_Just like the old days…" _Isaac thought.

* * *

"Megan, have I got everything?" Mia called to her friend as she grabbed her cloak. 

"Yep!" Megan yelled back.

"And your horse is ready too, Mia!" Justin shouted.

"Okay, thanks, I'm coming now!" Mia ran outside to see her two apprentices, her horse, and her luggage. "Thanks guys, I owe you…"

"It was nothing." Justin smiled. "Come one, get going, or you'll be late!" Megan nodded in agreement beside her twin brother.

"Right, yeah…" Mia saddled her horse, and smiled down at the young teenagers. "I'll see you both soon… Are you sure you can handle Imil without me?" Mia's face was anxious.

"Absolutely!" Megan nodded furiously again.

"Stop worrying, Mia." Justin tried to convince her.

"Okay…" Mia sighed. "Thanks again, guys."

"Stop saying thanks, and **GET GOING**!" Megan and Justin shouted simultaneously, grinning.

"Say hi to everyone from us." Justin smiled.

"Especially Isaac." Megan winked.

Mia couldn't help but blush slightly when she heard her friend's name. "Megan, what are you implying?"

"Nothing!" Megan smiled innocently.

"Mia, for the last time, you'd better get going!" Justin grinned. "We'll see you soon." He hugged her aboard the horse, as did Megan.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. Remember, do the daily rounds, especially go to Mrs T's house, and check the healing springs every day… Oh, and look after the house and pets!"

"We know, we know!" Megan nodded as Justin gently hit the horse so it started moving.

"Bye guys!" Mia called as the whitemare plodded off into the distance. Slowly, the swirling, white mist swallowed them up, and Justin and Megan's waving hands faded away…

* * *

Felix's footsteps were soft and quiet, and didn't make a sound as he entered the dark, vast forest. As he walked, he closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Slowly, he exhaled, and opened his eyes. _"So peaceful here…"_

Felix made his way to a tree, and sat down at the base of it,one legtucked in, the other stretched out. One hand rested on his bent, tucked in knee, and the other scraped the forest leaves on the floor.

His hand grasped a small oak leaf, and he picked it up. Looking at it, Felix smiled slightly, and let it fly away when the breeze came. He watched the leaf float in the air, and disappear from sight.

Felix leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Piers anchored his ship on the shore, and walked towards Vale. He could already see it from this distance. _"Almost there…"_

As the Mercury adept walked, he encased himself in his dream world. _"I wonder how everyone is… It's been a whole spring since I saw them…I have missed them. I guess I should start settling down somewhere now. I've found the life at sea can get boring all alone…"_

Suddenly, Piers heard something. Halting in his tracks immediately, he gazed around intently, his ears alert, his body tense.

...There it was again. A quiet whimpering. Piers was surprised. _"It sounds like a young child…And it's coming from those bushes over there..."_

Slowly, Piers made his way towards the bushes, and he carefully pushedthem aside to see a cowering, dirty young boy. "What the…!" Piers exclaimed out loud.

The child looked up, and his grey eyes widened. "Please, leave me alone! Don't hurt me!" he started sobbing uncontrollably, and covered his head with his hands as a sign of defence.

Piers' face was one of worry. "Please, hush. I'm not going to hurt you!"

The boy looked up, and stopped crying. The tears on his dirty cheeks leftbrown streaks. "You're not going to hurt me, mister?"

"No." Piers shook his head firmly, and smiled kindly. "Why are you out here all alone?"

Suddenly, the little boy's eyes welled up with tears again. "M-My mama and papa were… They were k-killed!" he hiccupped, "By some… Some s-strangers!"

Piers' golden orbs widened. _"The poor boy…"_

"Hey, what's your name?" Piers asked. "I'm Piers."

"I'm… I'm William…" the young child wiped away his tears with the back of his grimy hand.

"William, how long have you been out here?" Piers asked gently.

"About… I don't know… I'm hungry and thirsty and tired. I just want to go home!" William sobbed.

"Hush now," Piers tried to soothe William's nerves, "Do you want to come with me to that town over there? I'll give you food, water, and a nice warm bed. How about it?"

William's grey eyes were round and bright with hope. "You will, mister?"

Piers nodded. "Of course."

Suddenly, William burst into another fit of tears. "Thank you so much!"

Piers nodded sympathetically, and picked up the child.

* * *

Sheba entered Vale, heremerald green eyes searching everywhere. Her blonde hair reflected the afternoon sunlight, and her expression was one of joy. However, her stomach felt empty, was calling out for food.

_"I wonder if Ivan has arrived yet…"_

Nobody she recognised was in sight, so Sheba wandered around, trying to find either Isaac, Garet, Mia, Felix, or Jenna. She weaved through houses, stalls, inns, and other such apartments, but there was no sight of anybody.

"Where is everybody?" 

Suddenly, someone tapped Sheba on her shoulder from behind her. The Jupiter adept whirled around in surprised, andcame face to face with blonde hair, lilac eyes, and a small smile.

"Hi Sheba."

"Ivan!" Sheba exclaimed, and flew into the young boy's arms.

Ivan, surprised, didn't move, but after a minute, he hugged his friend back, a large smile gracing his lips.

Sheba smiled into Ivan's tunic, but then realised what she was doing. _"OMFG!"_ Quickly, she jumped out of their embrace. "I am so sorry!"

Ivan shook his head, and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Sheba…"

The two adepts stood there for a short while, the awkward silence hanging in the air. "I… I missed you…" Sheba stammered, her fists clenched.

"I missed you too…" Ivan trailed off, wordless.

Sheba fidgeted with her hands, and looked at her feet, her cheeks flushed. "I… er…"

Ivan thought back to what Hamma had thought to him using Mind Read…

_"Be brave Ivan. Just tell her, okay?"_

Ivan closed his eyes. _"I have to tell Sheba, or I'll never do it."_

Opening his lilac orbs, Ivan stepped forward and took Sheba's hands in his. Sheba looked up in surprise and confusion. "Sheba, I…" Ivan began. He tried to continue, but found he couldn't. "I…"

Sheba's emerald eyes gazed into Ivan's lilac ones. _"Goddamnit, why I can't I talk properly!"_He cursed.

Ivan took a deep breath. "Sheba… Happy Valentines Day." He leaned in, and kissed Sheba on the cheek softly. _"I couldn't say it… But I hope she gets it…"_

Sheba was blushing bright red when Ivan drew away. There was a moment of silence, and then Sheba jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Ivan's neck. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

* * *

Mia was flushed and tired from her long journey; she jumped off her horse, and steadied herself. She ran her hands through her soft blue hair, and looked around. _"Oh, there's Sheba and Ivan!"_

"Sheba! Ivan!" Mia called loudly.

The two Jupiter adepts turned around, and their faces lit up. They both ran over immediately, and beamed at their old friend. Mia noted that they seemed to be both rather red. "Mia!" Sheba hugged the Mercury adept.

"Hi Sheba!" Mia embraced her friend back. "Long time no see. Hey Ivan."

"Hi." Ivan smiled.

Suddenly, they heard a loud shriek of delight. Everyone turned around to see a red blur fly towards them, and bury itself between Mia and Sheba. "OMG! You're here!"

"Jenna?" Ivan blinked.

The three girls hugged tightly, and laughed, while Garet approached with Isaac tailing him.

"Huh?" Garet blinked with surprised. "Ivan? Sheba? Mia?"

Greetings were exchanged once again, and chatter soon broke out. However, two pairs of different shades of blue eyes constantly eyed each other nervously. Finally, after a short while, Felix joined them.

"Big brother! What took you so long?" Jenna smiled at her silent sibling.

"Nothing much." Felix replied. "Sorry."

Suddenly, Piers ran in with a small child in his arms. "Hey guys, I found this boy just outside of Vale. His name's William, and his parents were killed by some bandits; I need to get him some food and water." The boy was fast asleep in the Mercury adept's arms.

"I'll take you to the orphanage." Jenna said, her eyes filled with sadness. "I brought two children there this morning."

"You did?" Felix turned to his sister, frowning. Jenna rolled her eyes. His overprotectiveness, and his need to know everything she did, was annoying and irratated her... At least he didn't know about her nights with Garet...

"Wait, before you go, I'll cast Ply on him." Mia offered, goin gup to Piers.

"Good idea." Isaac nodded, his face grim.

Mia and Isaac locked eyes for one second, but then they parted as quick as they met. "Ply." Mia whispered as she placed her hand above the boy's head. Suddenly, blue sparks flew from her hands, and into William. "He will be partially healed now." Mia smiled.

"Thanks." Piers nodded, and everyone immediately followed Jenna away…

* * *

Isaac flopped onto his bed, exhausted. For the whole afternoon, they had spent their time in the orphanage, helping the volunteers tend to thechildren. It just happened that Dora and Felix and Jenna's mother helped there quite a lot.

What Isaac and his friends saw there, though, touched their hearts so much...

_There was children everywhere. Babies, young infants, maturing children, young teens, all ages were there. And they were all orphans, every one of them. Mia herself was almost at tears. Isaac could still remember her face, and the tears shining in her aquamarine eyes._

_Isaac's eyes met many children's. Blue ones, grey ones, green ones, red ones, brown ones, orange ones, golden ones. So many different colours, belonging to so many dufferent children, but they all held the same look. The look of pain, sorrow and sadness. And they all emitted thesame need for some love. It made Isaac see how the things he had in life shouldn't be taken granted for…_

_"It's great how you're all helping here." Felix and Jenna's mum smiled at the teenagers. "There are so many poor little children here, who just want to be loved. And you being here for them helps them more than you can imagine. Believe me, this one little touch of love lasts for a long time."_

_"One touch of love…" Isaac thought._

Isaac rested his head on his pillow, and sighed. _"It is Valentines Day. The day of expressing your love. Should I? It's been a while now…Two years to be precise. And I may never get the chance again. Or will I? I really should say something before it's too late… Or else I'll regret it for the rest of my life…"_

Standing up, Isaac walked over to his desk. Opening a wooden cupboard, he scrambled around for something, and slowly his actionsturned frantic. _"Where in Venus is it!"_

Suddenly, Isaac heard a soft melodious voice behind him. "Hey Isaac, I was just wondering…"

"WHAT IN VENUS'…?" Isaac jumped in shock, and closed the cupboard with a loud bang. Quickly, he spun around, and his blue eyes met aquamarine. "Oh, Mia! I'm so sorry, I…"

"I'm sorry if I surprised you…" Mia blushed furiously. "I just… needed to know where to put my luggage, and where I'll be staying. I am very grateful to you and your parents for letting me stay here…"

"It's nothing." Isaac waved off her thanks and apologies with a nervous smile, his face also slightly flushed.

There was a moment's silence. "Um… er… Sorry, Isaac, where's the bedroom again?" Mia asked, still red, almost stammering.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Isaac blushed more, realising how stupid he was, not answering her question. "Here, I'll take you there…"

"Thanks…"

"Here, let me take that for you." Isaac took hold of the suitcase in her right hand. As their hands brushed, Isaac felt a small tingle fly up his arm, and he shivered.

"_Get a hold of yourself, Isaac…"_

"Thanks." Mia's face was staring at the floor, her blue bangs shielding her eyes and cheeks.

Isaac led his friend to the guest room. He gently placed Mia's suitcase on the floor beside the bed, and helped her with the rest of her things, avoiding her touch.

_"I'll never be able to tell her… I'm such a coward! Give me a monster, and I'll beat it immediately, but when it comes to girls, I suck…"_

"Thanks, Isaac." Mia smiled.

"You're welcome…"

Isaac was about to leave the room, when Mia let out a cry of wonder. "What's this?" Isaac turned around, and saw Mia holding a small, pale blue, velvet box. His blue eyes widened with shock.

_"Damn! **That's** where it is!"_

"Is this yours, Isaac?" Mia asked, not taking her eyes off the box. Before he could answer however, Mia was already opening the it.

"No…!" Isaac trailed off as Mia blinked at the sight in front of her, her eyes slowly widening as each second passed.

"Dear Mia," Mia read out as Isaac looked at the floor, his face slowly reddening, "I want to tellyou how much I care about you. For the last two years, I've thought about you every single day. I know you probably don't return these feelings, but I want you to know… I love you. Happy Valentines Day. Isaac."

Mia trailed off as she read the note inside the box. Slowly, she raised her other hand, and plucked the object from the velvet box. She took it out, and stared in wonder at it.

It was a small gold ring, with a transparent blue diamond entrusted in the middle. Mia's eyes matched the colour of the gem, and at the moment, Mia's eyes were fixed on it with an indescribable look.

Isaac opened his mouth. "Mia, I…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Isaac found himself on the floor, and Mia on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, her hand holding onto the box with all her strength, and her head buried in his shoulder. And she was crying.

"Mia, Mia, are you okay?" Isaac's eyes widened, and pushed Mia off him, to look at her face. He expected her to be in pain, but Mia was actually smiling, with tears flowing fast down her red cheeks.

"Oh Isaac, thank you so much." Mia gasped through her tears, her eyes staring into Isaac's blue orbs. "I…" she smiled lopsidedly. "I can't say it."

"Then don't say anything." Isaac whispered as their heads touched. He gazed into her eyes. Slowly, his head inched forward, and he captured Mia's lips in a passionate kiss.

Mia lay on top on Isaac, leaning into his kiss, smiling at the same time. When they separated, Isaac grinned. "Happy Valentines Day, Mia."

"Happy Valentines Day, Isaac." Mia whispered, and kissed him gently. "...I love you..." She whispered.

Isaac smiled against the kiss, and remembered his mother's words:

"_Love is everywhere, Isaac, you just have to see it. And when you are touched with love, you'll never forget how it feels like..."_

**

* * *

**

Love is everywhere. Just open your eyes and see it. Open your heart, let it enter, and feel it. Let it grace the edges of your life. A touch of love can go further than you think…

* * *

_Princess Viv: I hope you saw the different types of love there. This was amazingly good. I started well, but started to... slack near the end. I've never been good at romance... (sigh) Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review. Happy Valentines Day to everyone._


End file.
